cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Omaha, Nebraska, USA
Top .]] Social media, Facebook Return to top. Facebook: *Nebraska Cannabis Coalition (NCC). Local links Return to top. *Nebraska. Cannabis-related links. *makepotlegal555.org City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Omaha. *Google images. *Wikipedia: Omaha, Nebraska. *Wikitravel: Omaha. *Wikivoyage: *WeBeHigh.org - Global Marijuana March Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2013 Return to top. GMM: Facebook: *Worldwide Marijuana March (Omaha) 2013 Location: Gene Leahy Mall @ 14th & Farnam Streets Please join us on Saturday, May 4th, 2013 from 12PM-5PM, to protest & rally for the END of the illegal & unconstitutional prohibition of Cannabis and Hemp! At this Annual event many will or may consume cannabis. Under Nebraska state law possession and use of cannabis is illegal. ** 2012 Return to top. GMM: *Nebraska’s Worldwide Marijuana March’s 2012 | | NCCNCC. Facebook: *Worldwide / Global Marijuana March 2012~OMAHA~. *Global Marijuana March Omaha Nebraska - USA. GMM: 7th year!!! **DATE: Saturday, May 12, 2012 TIME: 1:00 p.m. until 5:00 p.m. **''Time'' Gene Leahy Mall @ 14th and Farnam, 14th and Farnam, Omaha, NE |} *Annual Worldwide / Global Marijuana March for Omaha NE. Join the rest of the world in solidarity to demand the re-legalization of Cannabis and Hemp! CHANGE WILL NOT HAPPEN WITH OUT YOU! CIVIL DISOBEDIENCE WILL COMMENCE IN NEBRASKA! **The only way such an event exists is by people like us standing up and speaking our minds, spreading the facts, and doing away with bias nonsense. Please join the Nebraska Cannabis Coalition May 12th, 2012, Saturday, for the 1PM-5PM, to protest & rally for the END the illegal & unconstitutional prohibition of Cannabis and Hemp! Time to re-educate! At this Annual event many will and or may consume cannabis. Under Nebraska state law possession and use of cannabis is illegal. ** The whole purpose of the event is to spread the word that cannabis is harmless and should be legal and allowed to be consumed out in the open, not hidden behind closed doors. If you choose to possess or consume cannabis, that is your choice. **Any illegal activity (cannabis consumption or possession) is not endorsed, and if you chose to partake in any illegal activity, that is your right and sole responsibly. As to date, no issues have arisen at the rally's or celebrations.** (all events are ages 18+ with out a parent or guardian) Info: Sign holdings from 1:00 - 2:30 Public Speeches from 2:00-3:00 March starts at 3:00 - returning to Gene Layhy Mall Moment of silence for Prisoners and victims of the War on Cannabis 4:19 And a special Thank you to CURES NOT WARS for all the past and future support! http://cures-not-wars.org/wordpress/ |} Also thank you Mrs. Marshall for al your support and you are deeply missed. GREAT SITE FOR CANNABIS INFO IN NEBRASKA http://www.makepotlegal555.org/ QUESTIONS? email: NEcannabisCoalition@yahoo.com 2011 Return to top. GMM, May 14: *Facebook: Worldwide Marijuana March (Omaha). 2011. *Facebook photos: **Omaha's Worldwide Marijuana March 2011. **Cannabis Rally in Omaha. **Cannabis Rally in Omaha 2. *Location: Gene Leahy Mall 14th & Farnam Omaha, NE The only way such an event exists is by people like us standing up and speaking our minds, spreading the facts, and doing away with bias nonsense. Attend the march in your town- get involved and make your presence known! 2010 Return to top. Omaha: Melanie Marshall 402-415-7373 mmelz5(at)yahoo.com http://www.makepotlegal555.org . 1-5 Gene Leahy Mall (at) 13th and Farnam. Open speeches (at) 2. March to Old Market (at) 3. Drumming circle Signs, snacks and water provided. GMM: *Report: makepotlegal555.org page with 2006 to 2010 GMM Omaha reports. 2009 Return to top. Omaha: Melanie Marshall 402-415-7373 mmelz5(at)yahoo.com http://www.makepotlegal555.org . 1-5 Gene Leahy Mall (at) 13th and Farnam. Open speeches (at) 2. March to Old Market (at) 3. Drumming circle Signs, snacks and water provided. GMM: *Report from makepotlegal555.org page: :"Omaha's 3rd GMM (Mistakenly called the 2nd march, because there was no marching the first year) May 2nd AND 9th: :both days of cannabis celebration went SUP-HERB-LY! About 400 people got their names on a list to get active in NE, the weather was heaven-sent, and the police were very OK. The march down Howard street got a little difficult when the sidewalk was very full of people so we went into the empty street until we got told not to do that by the police, but still, that went peacefully and we got on our way. This made me visit the police station AGAIN to THANK the police for being so nice on our day there, AND TO ASK ABOUT CLOSING THE STREET NEXT YEAR FOR A REAL MARCH!!! It was all a beautiful time, and it will be a bigger event next year, with tents and tables, just like we should have." *Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KShduHL5kAQ *Youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yawvRvKeXU 2008 Return to top. Omaha: Melvin Usher melvinusher(at)aol.com (402) 408-9746 . 1 PM to 5 PM Central Park Mall. Live Music. Bands, drumming circle, poetry, costumes. GMM: *Report: makepotlegal555.org page with 2006 to 2010 GMM Omaha reports. *Photo: http://s304.photobucket.com/albums/nn183/Globalmarijuanamarch/GMM%20Omaha%2008 *Report (from old GMM site): The rally was on Sunday, May 4 and was scheduled to go from 1pm-5pm. As soon as I got to the meeting spot I would say there was roughly thirty-five or more people there, which wasn't as much as I hoped. So I suggested we walk around the park for a bit. When we came back I would estimate there to have been over one hundred people there, and more approaching. Luckily we ran into a lady who seemed to be the one organizing the rally, and she gave us some signs to hold. There people of all sorts honking and giving us thumbs up. It was really enlightening to see people, successful businessmen at that, waving their arms out the window in celebration of the rally. In fact, there was a wedding right down the street and a brand new Cadillac Escalade pulled up to the corner by the rally and a older gentleman actually bought a bandanna from one of the guys protesting, and drove past the police waving it out of the window at him. Then the march through the businesses downtown began. It was amazing how many people stood up and marched with us weaving a route through downtown. Everyone was pretty cool about us marching and chanting too, some places actually participated and chanted with us. There was only one real problem the whole time. As we crossed a street that had the proper walk signal, a old man in a car with his wife slammed the gas pedal and hit the guy in front of me. Which by the way was at a red light. Thankfully the guy rolled a crossed the hood and was not harmed, but he sure did want to harm the man in the vehicle. All in all I believe I learned a lot about this culture. Everyone was very chill and did not let hecklers get to them, they just replied back by saying "peace and love" and numerous other phrases supporting peace. It was definitely an experience worth experiencing. 2007 Return to top. GMM: *Report: makepotlegal555.org page with 2006 to 2010 GMM Omaha reports. *Report (from old GMM site): We held the GMM rally in Omaha, Nebraska, Saturday May 5th from 1 PM to 5 PM. A permit was issued (free) for the event. About 70 to 80 people attended. No sign of police or press. We were politely ignored. No arrests or tickets issued. Only 3 old hippies were there (including myself). The crowd was upbeat and cheerful. Enthusiastic about next year. We only had two weeks to plan this (our first time). I was told that other pot related events will be held this year locally. Also a young lady is going to start a NORML chapter here in Omaha. Thanks to everyone involved! 2006 Return to top. GMM: *Report: makepotlegal555.org page with 2006 to 2010 GMM Omaha reports. More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Omaha, Nebraska, USA